This invention relates to means and methods of simulating a radar signal. As used herein the terms "radar signal" and "signal" are defined as being a pattern of electromagnetic disturbances similar or identical to a pattern of electromagnetic disturbances encountered by an object in the scan path of a radar.
In general, the purpose of a radar is to detect the presence of an object or plurality of objects when those objects are in the scan path of the radar and within the range of the radar. The advantages of using a radar in a hostile environment to detect the presence of hostile elements is well known. From the stand point of the hostile elements, it is very disadvantageous to be detected by a radar.
Sensitive intercept receivers have been developed to detect the presence of a radar signal from outside the maximum useful range of the radar. Thus, with the aid of an intercept receiver, an element can detect the presence of a radar signal before the element is detected by that radar. Being forwarned, the element can then employ electronic counter measures to avoid detection by the radar and/or to confuse the radar operator. The characteristics of radar signals vary considerably and so do their associated counter measures. In order to employ the proper counter measures, one must be trained to match the counter measures to the type of radar signal being encountered.
Heretofore, the training of a person in the recognition of the various types of radar signals has been accomplished by either placing the person and his intercept receiver in the actual radar environments or by simulating the various radar signals by prerecording the radar signals on a magnetic tape and playing back the tape into the intercept receiver itself. In other words, the tape of the prerecorded radar signals simulates the presence of the radar.
The disadvantages of the first method of training are obvious. Tape systems also have many disadvantages. Tape recorders are limited in bandwidth and a tape system is limited by the fact that only real time recording and playback are possible. This means that signals can be played back only for the time that they were originally recorded. It also means that replication (copy of a master recording) is also done in real time. Thus, a replication of a one hour master requires an additional one hour. Furthermore, the access time to a particular signal on a tape is very slow.
There are in existence simulation systems which do not use the tape method but heretofore they have all required sophisticated full size computers for operation. They tend to be highly specialized in function and very costly.
Thus there has been a long felt need for a small, compact, inexpensive radar system simulator which has the flexibility of the larger computer driven systems. This invention satisfies that need. It is small, light weight and inexpensive because it is a blend of software and hardware wherein the hardware is minimized. It is capable of producing virtually any possible radar signal or pulse group either on-demand for an indefinite period of time, or automatically for a time sequence. It is capable of generating very complex signals and complex scenario sets. It is capable of simulating one radar signal or a plurarlity of radar signals being encountered simultaneously.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernible upon a reading of the test hereafter.